Gummi Bears adventures of the Jungle Book part 11
Grammi well lets break it to him and Mowgli wakes up Baloo gulps oh boy Mowgli Mowgli its time to get up Mowgli wakes up and streches oh hi Baloo Baloo hi hey rub that sleep out of your eyes you and me we got a long walk ahead of us Tummi thats right its a brand new day Mowgli well we ll have lots of fun together Baloo yeah sure lets hit the trail kid see ya around Bagheera Mowgli well goodbye Bagheera me and Baloo we got things to do Bagheera goodbye Mancub good luck Gruffi i hope this goes well Mowgli come on Baloo all you got to do is look for the Bare Becessites the simple Bare Necessiettes forget about your worries and your strife i mean a bear necessites thats mother natures recipies that brings the Bare Necessities to life i ll leave here in the jungle for all my life yeah man i like being a bear Tummi ah Baloo isnt it about time to break it to Mowgli Baloo uh Mowgli well this place is sort of new Mowgli i dont care as long as im with you Baloo Mowgli look buddy theres something we gotta tell you Tummi its very important Mowgli tell me what guys he chases a butterfly Tummi hey Baloo how did Bagheera put this Baloo oh yes Mowgli you wouldnt marry a panther now would you Mowgli gee i dont know what youre talking about rarrr Baloo Mowgli dont you realise that youre a human Mowgli im not anymore im a bear like you Tummi now Mowgli take it easy Mowgli growl Baloo please just listen to us Mowgli whats the matter pa pa bear Baloo look Mowgli ive been trying to tell you ive been trying to tell you all morning i have got to take you back to the man village Mowgli the man village Tummi now Mowgli listen we can explain Mowgli but i thought you said we were partners youre just like my old Bagheera and Mowgli runs Baloo now just one minute thats going too far Tummi hey Mowgli where you going Mowgli acusses them of breaking promises and runs away Tummi oh no hes gone Bagheera now whats happened Baloo look Bagheera i used the same words you did and he ran out on me Bagheera well dont just stand there weve got to find me and he runs off Gruffi im going with Bagheera Tummi Zummi you go with Baloo Cubbi you do your own searching for him and Grammi and Sunni you guys stay together wait for me and Gruffi runs off Grammi we better find him before Shere Khan does quick lets search Cubbi where are you Mowgli and he runs Baloo if something happens to that kid i ll never forgive myself i have got to find him Mowgli Mowgli Tummi where are you Mowgli Zummi yoo hoo mancub where are you and they search the whole forrest Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof